Made You Blink!
by XxBloodsbanexX
Summary: Frida and Manny are having an intense staring contest. Who will win? Very short One-shot, improved every step of the way. Manny/Frida


They say it is impossable to look into both of someone's eyes at once. You either look at just one of their eyes, or you look at their nose. You cannot look into both of their eyes at the same time. At least, that's what they say.

Manny Rivera, better known as El Tigre, was trying to stare at both of Frida's eyes, but found that he couldn't actully. Most he could do was stare at her forehead and glance at her eyes every once in a while, giving the illusion he was. Frida, he thought, was staring at his right eye, which would be her left, but that wasn't really important.

They had been at this for three hours straight. Some might say that an impossable feat, something no one could ever do. They obviously haven't met super competitive Manny and slightly insane Frida.

Frida was sitting criss-crossed, indian style, on the carpet of her room, staring into Manny's eyes with a burning force. Her hands were settled on her bare knees. She had rolled her pants legs up because of the heat. Her light blue hair hung just on her forehead, being held in place by her signiture red goggles. Beads of sweat traveled down her brow. Her lips were set in a grim smile.

Manny himself was wearing just a plain white shirt and some jeans, leaving his jacket lying on his bed at home. His own dark, curly hair caused his skin to glisten slightly more then Frida. He dug his fingers deeper into the carpet.

You would think that the irritation on the eye would drive one crazy. But after the first hour, the itching, stinging sensation was easy enough to ignore. Besides, it wasn't as if Manny wanted to blink one way or the other. This was probably the only game were you could stare at your two year crush/best friend without getting slapped in the face.

Manny loved having the chance to guiltlessly gaze at Frida's face. Her cheeks were slighly rosier because of the heat. Her short blue hair hung against her bare shoulders - bare, because her shirt was slightly oversized, and it slipped off of her round shoulders.

Manny couldn't help but think of how beautiful Frida's eyes were. They were such clear, shiny, aluring blue eyes, like polished saphire. They were the reason Manny hadn't blinked yet.

He guessed the game would go on for another hour, until 2:30, when Frida's madre would most likely be finishing dinner. If Manny was lucky, there would be churros. Then he would win, no doubt about it. Nothing kept Frida from churros.

One doesn't really notice things when one is staring at something specific. Expecially if its something that is pleasent to the eye. Mostly, all you do is stare, and the world seems to become fuzzy all around you. But you don't care or move, because your either too lazy or too spaced out.

So Manny didn't notice Frida's face getting closer. When he did, well, it would be stupid to say he was surprised. That's obvious enough. His breath slowed down a bit. Their noses were nearly touching. The boy could feel Frida's hot breath against his upper lip. He felt his cheeks grow warmer, and he backed away just a little bit.

But Frida followed him. When they settled into their new positions, Manny watched in horror as Frida - seemingly without thought - began scratching her shoulder. Which effectivly caused the shirt to droop down a little more, exposing more skin and just a bit of cleavage to make Manny's eye twitch ever so slighty.

Frida kept the same expression the entire time - somewhat bored - but Manny was cursing her either way. She was doing this on purpose.

And when Frida's face drew just a closer to Manny's, the boy really couldn't take it any more. How could he resist her being right there?

So he let his own face fall forward, and before he knew it, they were kissing. Staring at each other and kissing. Which was just a bit awkward, because usually your eyes would be closed when kissing someone else. But Frida didn't look awkward, and Manny didn't really feel awkward, even though the entire situation was pretty awkward.

Then the boy began to worry. What if this wasn't what Frida wanted? What if she was just trying to intimidate Manny or freak him out by getting in his face? Maybe Frida was just too shocked by Manny kissing her to strangle him at the moment. So he decided, reluctantly, to pull back.

But Frida had other plans. She glared at his retreating figure and used her hands to keep him in the same place. Then she kissed him back. And Manny was so very utterly surprised that his eyes slid downwards.

It felt very, very nice, to be kissing Frida after all these years. And her kissing back made it even better. Her lips were firm, but soft, like she was taking her time, trying to find the best way to do this. Manny himself was just going along with it. He like the way his own lips felt against hers, like they clicked into place.

Frida's hands toyed with his hair, and Manny - being the macho daredevil he was - involuntarily licked the bottom of Frida's lip. Frida gave him enterence.

But a second later, she was gone. Manny frowned, huffed, and opened his stinging eyes to see Frida staring at him. He had to blink his eyes a few more times to get the tears to leave.

The girl across from him licked her lips. And then she grinned. "Ha! Made you blink! I win!!"

Frida stood up and raised her fists in the air. "I have won! Let it be known that I, Frida Suarez, have beaten El Tigre in a staring contest! Whoo hoo!"

Frida danced around the room, her hips swinging side to side in time with the mariachi band in her head. She hopped onto her bed, bounced, and then fell off of the other side. There was a thud as she hit the ground. Then she got up and continued on as if it never happened.

Manny watched, dumbfounded, as Frida ran out of the room.

* * *

**The ending turned out very different from what I had invisioned. But I think it's pretty funny. If you liked it, Review! If you didn't like it, well then, go somehwere else, or I'mma eat you.**

**Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll turn this into a two-shot. I could see it happening...**

**I'll edit this laterz...**


End file.
